Theives Covent
by Emmy B
Summary: Something strange is happening in the world of David eddings, worlds are merging and new adventures are being born.


Thieves Covent

The morning was crisp and clear. The sun was just raising her glorious head over the western horizon and the first few seagulls flew overhead in search of breakfast. The city of Drasnia lay silent behind them, its occupants still in their beds, but the wharves were alive with activity, and fishing boats were sailing out with cheerful waves to other fishermen as they passed by. The salty breeze was refreshing as it washed over ones face. It was a perfect morning and down on the docks two men were arguing over the cost of ship travel.

"I need the trip to be fast Greldik, time is snapping at my heels."

"Whatever pleases you Prince Khelder, as you know, payment's in advance." The captain held out one large hand expectantly.

"Alright, alright." Silk reached for his purse. "Two silver ought to cover it."

"Five."

"Five! Three."

"Four."

"Three and two bronze."

"Four and no lower."

Silk grumbled as he reached into his purse, then he swore.

"Now what?"

"I only have bronze in here, what the…" A knowing frown crossed his face. He looked down beside him and was greeted by a pale face that was covered in feigned innocence. She smiled and revealed her dimples, a secret weapon often used by her mother. Her soft black hair was tied back in an intricate plait but many bits of hair had managed to come loose and now danced in the wind. Her large, lavender eyes were wide and they sparkled in the morning light. She was dressed in black hose and a green tunic that stopped just above her knees and hugged her form, she didn't dress like other girls. He reached out and touched the little nose of his daughter. "Where could have all the pretty silver coins gone I wonder, any ideas on that my Kitty."

Kitty shook her head, still smiling like the innocent child she pretended to be.

Greldick chuckled. "I see she takes after you then."

The little Drasnian made a sour face. "Not that my loving wife approves." He turned back to the tiny girl and quicker than the Cherek sea captain could see, snatched his silver coins back from his daughters pocket. "Here." He handed over four silver coins.

"Pleasure doing business with you prince Khelder." The large man turned and started barking orders to his crew.

Silk sighed and walked up the gang plank, his pack was heavy already and he wanted to unload it in his room. "Come along Kitty, don't want to be left behind now do you love."

Kitty looked behind her at the city of Drasnia once more before following her father up onto the ship.

As soon as they were in their room Kitty knew that she would end up spending this trip making sure her father didn't get himself knocked over the railing while he was drunk, sea travel always seemed to upset her father and he cured his sea sickness with ale. Her mother had warned her to keep an eye on him. Even as she thought it he said.

"I think I'll go find the galley and make myself more comfortable, stay out of trouble won't you."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes father." He left the room and she started rummaging through her bag for a telescope she'd been given for her birthday. Then she went up onto the deck and up to where Captain Greldick stood at the wheel and leaned out over the rail to gaze through her telescope.

"Be careful there little one, the ocean's not so friendly to little bits like you." He said, watching her. She had often traveled with him and he had grown fond of the tiny girl.

The salty wind blew though Kitty's loose locks of hair and they danced wildly as Kitty began an adventure she had never expected.

The Murgo king sat listening to another tedious speech when the large double doors to his throne room were opened and his brother and niece were led in. He sighed, relieved to have an excuse to send away the windbag bureaucrat.

"That's enough Megel, all very well, you can leave."

The little round man looked flustered that he had been interrupted. "But your majesty."

"I said you're dismissed Megel!" Urgit got to his feet and glared down at the self important little man who in turn squeaked like a mouse and fled the throne room. He sunk back into his throne and sighed.

"Looks like Uncle Urgit's having a rough day." Kitty observed to her father, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Seems that way doesn't it, but don't forget Kitty, he's a king and king's listen to men like our Megel for fun, they only pretend to hate it so we common folk don't get so jealous." Silk replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, I get it now." Kitty replied.

"Do you two mind?" Urgit asked wearily.

Silk sighed. "I'm a father Urgit and I have duties, and one of them's to instruct my daughter in the workings of the world, she has to learn about these things don't you agree?"

"You mock me Khelder, you're a wicked man."

Silk bowed floridly. "Why thank you brother."

Urgit rolled his eyes. Then he eyed his niece. "You're looking well Katrina, and look at how you've…well…er…"

Kitty sighed. "It's alright Uncle, I'm aware of the fact that I'm little and look to be a small child."

"But you don't, I mean you have grown into the shape of a woman-" He stopped, horrified at what he'd just said and a blush crept onto the Murgo kings face.

Silk shook his head. "Should you really be looking at your niece that way?"

Urgit flushed more but Kitty smiled and felt just a little prouder of herself.

"What is it that you came here for dear brother?" Urgit asked after they'd relocated to his study.

"Why not to simply visit my little brother?" Silk said.

"Yeah, when the moon falls into the ocean, I know you're here for something Khelder so the sooner you get around to spitting it out the sooner you can move on." The king replied rather gratingly.

"Why Urgit! What a thing to say, I'm shocked at you, shocked."

Urgit glanced at the little thief's face and Silk was wearing a hurt expression.

"Sorry, I've just been having a rough week and I really envy you Khelder."

Silk looked genuinely confused. "Jealous of what?"

"You get to travel around and go where ever you want, I'd kill for that kind of freedom." He sighed.

Kitty contemplated her uncle's plight. "Why can't you have someone take over while you go on holiday?"

"If only it were that easy Katrina, but with Oskatat in retirement who can I trust? It's hopeless."

"But we've been at peace for sixteen years, surely you have someone trustworthy." Silk said, feeling sorry for his brother, knowing he himself couldn't handle it.

Urgit shook his head.

"What about Regiour and Kaltaska, they must both be sixteen now." Kitty said, referring to Urgits son and her young uncle. Urgits aged mother, despite all odds being against her had managed to have another son with Oskatat.

Urgit laughed. "Those two, ruling Murgodom, that'll be the day."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Regiour should get used to the idea of being responsible, and Kaltaska's a smart boy, takes after his father, put them in charge while you're away Urgit." Silk said, rummaging through his clothes for something.

"While I'm gone? I thought I told you I can't go anywhere."

Kitty reached into her belt and pulled out a piece of parchment then handed it to her uncle. "This is why we're here uncle, we've been summoned to Riva."

Silk looked over sharply and then sighed and gave up his futile search. "I wish you'd stop that Katrina."

Kitty arched an eyebrow. "My full name Daddy? Are you cross with me?"

"Not really I suppose, if you can steal from me and I be none the wiser then I at least raised you well."

"All the way to Riva?" Urgit interrupted.

"Looks like you get that holiday after all little brother." Silk said cheerily.

"Oh stop that."

"Why is it that men insist they can sing after they're full of ale?" Kitty inquired of the wharf wench Greldick had picked up in Murgo, she was very pretty with short dark hair and kind brown eyes and she had taken a keen interest in the small girl named Kitty. She was combing the girls long black hair while the two of them sat aside watching the ships men sing and sway and most often fall over.

"Because the ale buzzes so loudly in their heads that they can't hear themselves and so don't know what misfortune and discomfort they place upon the rest of us."

Kitty smiled and stored that away for later as she watched the King of the Murgos spin around as fast as he could on the spot before collapsing onto the railing to empty his stomach contents into the sea. Still unaware of the adventure fate had in store for her.

There was a strong wind and a light drizzle of rain over the city of Riva when they arrived, Kitty as always was standing up in the rigging, her arms hooked in the ropes and the wind making her pale cheeks blush. Greldick had managed to stay sober the night before and so was able to bring his ship into port soundly, the same could not be said for her father and uncle who limped out onto deck like injured animals, flinching in the daylight and groaning about light bellies and heavy heads. Polgara would not be pleased.

Standing on the stone wharf and waiting for the others with her little backpack held securely in place Kitty was suddenly swept up in two huge arms and she found herself wrestling with a bushy orange beard. "Barak!" she squealed with delight and kissed the large man on both cheeks. The Cherek had always been immensely fond of the tiny daughter of his long time friend. He laughed and held her up in the air at arms length.

"My you've grown little bit, I'd say you're a full inch taller than last time I saw you." He said teasingly. "How old are you now? Eight?"

Kitty stuck her tongue out rudely. "I'm sixteen Barak."

He simply chuckled and placed Kitty on his shoulders so he could pull Silk into a friendly hug as well.

"Not right now Barak…" her father groaned.

"What's the matter, oh sea travel…right, so you had a bit too much to drink then."

"I'll be fine as soon as I get a remedy into me."

"Oh, and what will this remedy involve?" Barak asked.

"More ale." Silk said matter of factly as he watched his brother stumble over to them.

"Urgit." Barak said.

"Barak."

They both nodded and the group started up the main street to the citadel.

"So what's this all about Barak?" Silk asked as he and Urgit practically had to run to keep up with the huge strides of Barak.

"Beats me, Belgarath was rather secretive, as usual."

"Belgarath is here?" Kitty cut in, excited to see the old sorcerer.

"This is more than just one of Garion's council meetings then." Silk added.

"Wouldn't know honestly, they seem casual enough."

Silk muttered something inaudible and Urgit moaned about his head.

Kitty spotted the citadel from her perch upon the Cherek man and sensed for the first time that tomorrow her life was going to be very different. She didn't know why, just that it would.

As soon as Barak put her down in the stone foyer of the Citadel of Riva Kitty was seized again by another pair of strong arms and upon seeing the face of her captor she laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Geran!"

The prince of Riva set Kitty down and looked her up and down, but didn't comment on her lack of height, instead he said. "You look well Katrina, it's good to see you again."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Your mother has been instructing you on properness again huh."

The young man glanced around to check Ce'Nedra wasn't there and nodded. "Properness?" he asked.

"Yes, you knew what I meant didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Then it's a good enough word. Now, forgetting properness, what did you want to say?"

Geran grinned and let his eyes roam the form of his friend. "You look great Kit, you could stand to dress a little more like a girl, but you look like at least some of you is growing." And with a devilish grin across his handsome face he darted out of the way before Kitty could get her claws into him.

Geran was older than Kitty, he was twenty one, but that hadn't stopped them from becoming fast friends during the times they spent together not only here at Riva but when their families met on other occasions as well and though Kitty would never admit it, ever since she started taking an interest in boys she'd taken a keener one in Geran. To stop herself from staring at him she looked around for her playmate, Beldaran who was the same age as Kitty though she took on more girlish interests, most likely her mothers influence there, Beldaran would rather spend time in the garden or trying on dresses than playing in the armory or strategize a war movement that so often entertained Kitty and Geran. As though on queue the delicate Rivan princess entered the foyer and moved toward the group so gracefully it was as though she floated rather than walked. She was wearing an elegant dress of a deep blue that matched her eyes and made her auburn her more stunning in color. She was of a tanned complexion with a slight olive tinge to it and if she weren't taller than her you might almost swear she were Queen Ce'Nedra herself.

Beldaran curtsied and greeted the group as a whole.

"Welcome dear friends to our home, please follow me to rooms already set out for you and then my father wishes to meet with you all." And with an air of unsurpassable dignity she turned and walked back the way she had come, not looking back as though knowing she'd be followed no matter what.

Geran was talking cheerfully with Silk and Urgit was still looking the worse after a night of ale and Barak had departed for the dining hall, leaving Kitty to trail silently behind the men, trying to keep her eyes fixed on the floor and not let them wander to Gerans broad and muscular back. She thought back to when they were children and would play for hours in the stables, pretending to be enemies fighting for Kings with names she couldn't place and wrestling in the hay till one of them gave in. They didn't do that anymore, probably because Geran was twice Kitty's size now.

They entered a corridor with doors lining both sides, Beldaran pointed out two on one side and one on the other. Silk and Urgit ducked into respective rooms to discard baggage and Beldaran took Kitty into her room for a moment, as soon as the door was closed behind them she seemed to slump in relief and sat herself on Kitty's bed.

"My mother makes me be so formal and it's silly because we're all old friends." Beldaran smiled and stood, kicking off her shoes and running to Kitty to hug her. "It's so good to see you Kit."

Kitty laughed and threw the bag on the bed. "It's great to see you to Bel, and you did a good job being a regal princess out there too."

Beldaran rolled her eyes and sighed. "You should pass that onto my mother." She stopped and looked Kitty up and down very much the same way Geran had, then she smirked.

"What?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"I can see why my brother ran so fast to the door when he heard you had arrived." Beldaran giggled.

Kitty blushed.

A knock on the door prevented further discussion of the matter. Silks head came around the door. "Come on ladies, best not to keep the old man waiting."

Slipping her shoes back on and slipping a slender arm around Kitty's Beldaran escorted them to the tower where the king of Riva insisted on holding all meetings of council.

Kitty recognized every face as they entered, everyone smiled but fond greetings would happen later and business would happen now. Kitty sat at the far end of the table with Beldaran and two other girls. Rose who was a little older than them and with her straight, long black hair that was never a mess like Kitty's, and her warm brown eyes and cheerful face was the daughter of Hettar and Adara. So Rose was a cousin of Beldaran. And then there was the imperial flower of the east, Sira, daughter of Zakath and Cyradis. They all started to giggle and gossip about fashion, men and other things that amuse rich girls minds while Kitty kept her keen ears perked and listening to the meeting of the council.

They all seemed immersed in whatever they were discussing so that Kitty silently and un-noticeably moved herself to where she could listen away from the girls. In the seat beside her was a man named Sadi, the chief eunuch of eternal Salmissra. He was tall, muscular and had shaved his head. There had been occasions where as a child she and her father had traveled to the city of the snakes and she'd taken a strong interest in the potions Sadi dealt with, the eunuch had offered to teach her but Silk didn't want to stay any longer than needed, her father always had a prejudice against snakes.

Across from her was seated her father, who had seen her right away and smiled and winked, he knew his daughter wasn't like other girls and he loved her all the more for it.

Peering around Sadi's form she looked up the length of the table letting her eyes travel over all their familiar faces. There were representatives from all the kingdoms both east and west. All old friends. At the head of the table sat Belgarion, king of Riva and overlord of the west (even though he insisted that part be ignored). Belgarion looked like an older, blonder version of Geran, but there were some differences, like Geran had brown eyes instead of blue and Geran was of a darker complexion and Geran was clean shaven and didn't have the years on his face like his father did. Even if Belgarion was immortal, he'd still age like the old man beside him. Belgarath it seemed had been the one to call the council as he was the one doing all the talking, Kitty had often giggled at the way the old mans mouth would suddenly appear out of the depths of his beard when he talked. She loved listening to his stories, Belgarath was the worlds greatest story teller who could set a rocks imagination on fire.

"The fabric of the universe is changing, it's been altered and strange things are happening because of it, just last week the fishermen in the village of Mara claimed all the fish were gone, not a fish was to be found, the next day there was a storm and it rained warm water and fish."

"Fish…how can it rain fish?" Urgit did not seem convinced.

"When the fish are falling from the sky." Belgarath said sardonically.

"But-." The murgo king started.

"Best to stay quiet and avoid further embarrassment little brother." Silk cut him off and looked toward Belgarath. "So there's a big crisis going on…well it sounds like something for a sorcerer to deal with, so why did you call us all here? Was it just to gain comfort from our lovely faces?"

Kitty stifled a giggle and hid back behind Sadi until she regained her composure and then peered out to see Belgarath glowering at her father.

"No? Then why oh revered ancient one?" Silk was brave. "Tell it straight Belgarath and quit trying to flower it up with your story telling."

"I couldn't agree more." Came the quite and amused voice of Polgara who was seated beside her husband Durnick She looked as she always had to Kitty, her raven hair was untouched by age and her flawless face was calm.

Belgarath looked as if he wanted to jump up and down on the spot and demand they all keep quiet.

"Fine." He said finally. "It would seem that this disturbance has a focus point from which it starts and spreads out."

"And you want us to find it and do something about it." Belgarion said.

"I already know where it is but yes, we have no idea what this thing is and so I need a group to go with me to it and sort this thing out before it's effects become more serious."

"More serious than free falling fish…" Sadi smiled.

"Who's going to go on this insane quest of yours Belgarath?" Zakath asked.

"I'll decide later and let you all know tomorrow, right now Garion has prepared a feast for us so let us go down and enjoy it and Katrina, please keep this to yourself." Sadi turned and smiled down at Kitty who smiled nervously and waved at Belgarath.

"You know she will all seeing Belgarath, she's Drasnian."

"And your daughter." Belgarath finished.

Silk made a rude gesture with his fingers that made Kitty giggle as everyone stood up to head downstairs. Sadi held her shoulders to help guide her through the crowd of hungry men and women and then pulled her aside and out of her father hearing.

"Still interested in the gift I offered you last time?" he asked.

Kitty's face lit up and she nodded excitedly.

Sadi laughed and produced a little ceramic jar from a shirt pocket, Kitty knew exactly what it contained. "Be careful with this one, he's the tiniest of the lot but has his mothers spirit."

Kitty nodded and tucked the small jar away safely. "Thank you my lord, thank you so much." She smiled and curtsied.

The eunuch arched an eyebrow. "When did the lessons in propriety begin?"

Kitty grinned. "When I saw how much fun Beldaran was having." She reached up and he lowered himself to her level, she hugged around his neck tightly and then kissed him quickly on his lips. "Thanks Sadi, I love it."

He stood up straight and nodded, he seemed suddenly uncomfortable and he smiled and excused himself. Before she had time to wonder what was wrong she was seized by Beldaran, Rose and Sira and led to Beldarans room.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked nervously.

"You'll thank us when you see the look on my brothers face."

Geran had just tipped his goblet to his lips when he forgot to open his mouth and some ale trickled down his chin. His brown eyes were wide and his breath had come short in his chest. Since she was born they had been best friends, playing together whenever they'd had the chance she was more like a boy then most of his friends. In their time apart they had grown and matured and written to keep in touch. Geran had been excited to see his dear friend again but he also knew that as soon as he saw her in the foyer their friendship would never be the same again, he didn't see Kitty as his playmate anymore, he saw her as a young woman…a very beautiful young woman.

"Wow…"

She had entered the dining hall with the other ladies, she seemed nervous but he could see no reason why she should be. Dressed in a tightly fitting gown of white that trailed just above her slender ankles and sat just off her shoulders it made her usual pale skin look like it glowed with warmth and her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall at night. Her lavender eyes glittered in her perfect face. The dress held nothing back in showing them all that tiny as she may be she was very much a woman, it hugged her breasts and almost seemed that it wanted to push them up out of the dress. And she and his sister were now sitting down opposite him, Beldaran looked smug and turned to Kitty.

"See, I told you he'd like it."

Kitty blushed and looked down at the table for a moment, but then her eyes wandered to Gerans face and she smiled.

"I had no idea you were actually a girl." Geran said as calmly as he could.

Kitty laughed and narrowed her eyebrows at him threateningly, but he had seen the look that had flickered in her eyes, a pain like he had just slapped her across the face.

Dinner went on as they always did, everyone gathered was one big family, everyone laughing and swapping stories. After the food was gone people started getting up to dance, people who were normally very stiff and proper were made carefree by well brewed ale and wine and they danced and sang with abandonment. Geran decided it'd make up for before if he asked Kitty to dance, but when he looked across the table for her she was gone. After a moment of confusion a knowing smile crept over his face and getting up he headed out of the hall and out the side door and across the courtyard to the stables. Her dress was draped over a slanted support beam and the ladder to the hay loft had been moved. Climbing up he saw her sitting by the hay chute, gazing out at the moon and hugging her knees to her chest, her hair danced softly around her face in the breeze, hiding and then revealing her face like a curtain. Dressed this time in nothing but a white bodice and short white hose that hugged the muscle of her thighs she was even more breath taking than before. He moved toward her slowly, not trying to sneak and then he sat down beside her, letting his legs hang over the edge and swing back and forth as he waited for her to say something. When she didn't.

"You know I think you had all this in mind, you knew that I'd know you would be here and would come to find you so you took off that dress and came up here to wait for me in your undergarments. Am I right?" his tone was playful, he suspected he'd upset her before and wanted to make her smile.

"And what if that's true?" she replied quietly, her eyes moving to his.

"Then I'm going to join you, it is rather warm tonight." And so saying he stood up and discarded shirt and the ridiculous pants his mother made him wear and sat back down wearing only a pair of dark hose that showed all the muscles whenever he moved.

Kitty looked him up and down and then she smiled fondly at him. "Just like old times huh." This wasn't the first time they'd snuck away from the part and come to play in the stables, they'd removed their fancy clothed then too so as not to anger Ce'Nedra by ruining them.

Geran nodded and then quickly threw two handfuls of hay over Kitty. Laughing she threw some back and thus the war was initiated. Geran reached over and grabbed her ankles, dragging her to him and then pinning her down with his knees while he calmly gathered a large amount of hay while Kitty squirmed to free herself, she wriggled free but not before Geran managed to get a handful of hay down the front of Kitty's bodice and Kitty stood up and then tackled him down, pinning him by straddling his chest and tickling him mercilessly. Laughing and thrashing about Geran rolled them so that he was now on top and began grabbing more hay for a final assault when he caught sight of Kitty's face and stopped. Her pale cheeks were now flushed pink and her hair was spread out beneath her head, a few locks across her brow. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her deep pink lips were open slightly so she could breath. But it was mostly her eyes that stopped his actions, they looked up at him not with anger or defeat or mischief, in them he saw curiosity and a little fear and love. Her eyes were so gentle he felt like there were arms around him, holding him. And then he knew that what was happening next was right in every way, it was like someone had set them in this place tonight knowing it would happen because it was supposed to. This was the thought that overcame his own hesitation as he leaned down to her face…


End file.
